


Not as Planned

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, School, Special School, Teen Romance, bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn finally gets the courage to ask Rey out, he has the whole situation figured out and it would be perfect.





	Not as Planned

Finn took a deep breath and walked down the hall, towards his crush Rey. He had finally got the courage to ask her out, and it was going to be perfect. His friend Poe helped him with the idea, watching from the side. The idea was so good she couldn't say no, but he was sure she wouldn't..right? He means, they were cool and she seemed to like him too. So this would go good. Why did he find himself slowing down five feet away from her? He froze, right there in the middle of the hall. Trying to push himself but he couldn't move, and Rey would only be at her locker for so long. Poe shook his head and pushed him a little closer to her, right behind the door of her locker. 

When she backed up and closed the locker, she yelped and slammer the locker door in his face. Kids walking past shouted and gasped in shock, others laughed. Rey didn't realize it was him, she regretted it immediately. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Finn!" She pitied. "You shouldn't scare me like that!"

"Oh god.." he lifted his head back as a droplet of blood poured from his nose. "I need to go to the nurse." 

"I'll take you..I feel guilty." She winced following him down the hall towards the nurses office. The bell rang for dismissal, but she didn't leave. She stayed with him, even if it meant missing the bus. "Why were you behind my locker anyway?" She asked.

"I-" he sighed not wanting to admit to what he was initially trying to do. "I was trying to talk to you." 

They walked into the nurses office, Rey holding the door for him. She giggled. "From behind my locker?" 

"Yes. I was trying to surprise you!" He admitted, groaning through his agony. 

"Well..it worked." She joked chuckling. "I was definitely surprised."

He told the nurse what happened and she gave him an ice pack and some tissues, like any of that would actually help. They sat down at the chairs by the door. "This ruins everything." He scoffed to himself. 

Rey was perplexed, her head tilting. "What do you mean?" 

"I was trying to.." he sighed, it was now or never he supposed. "I was trying to ask you out, like on a date."

"A date..with you?" She asked almost like she wasn't believing what she was hearing. "Yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you Finn." 

"Really?" He looked in her eyes, seeing honesty. "This isn't because of what happened is it?"

"No," she laughed. "I've actually been trying to ask you out for a while now. I've just been afraid to be let down, though I shouldn't have it's obvious you have the biggest crush on me..." 

His cheeks tingled at the news and he wondered if the entire school knew how he felt. 

"..But it's also obvious that I feel the same way." She added. "So head, I will go on a date with you Finn." She said, and if that wasn't enough..she kissed his cheek and held his hand to lock her promise. He smiled at her, this may not have been exactly as planned but it sure got them to the point!


End file.
